new_californiafandomcom-20200213-history
DETH981
DETH 981, also known as "Pirate Radio Los Angeles" is an illegal AM Pirate Radio station broadcast from the Vault 5 Raider Fleet in the Pacific off the coast of the Los Angeles Boneyards. Background DETH 98.1 is run by the Vault 5 Raiders, a Boneyard gang that was locked in Vault 5 and forced to listen to endless Punk Rock music, driving most of them insane over the generations - when they escaped the Vault they brought with them their massive collection of banned Prewar Rock and Punk music, retrofitting a small fleet of stranded craft on the coast and escaping to the Pacific Ocean before the New California Republic pacified the Boneyards. They now raid NCR Coastal assets, while broadcasting music and anti-NCR propaganda from their Flagship, the Palace of Death, which possesses a working Prewar Radio Broadcast Array. The Radio is co-hosted by the Raider Dandelion and the Vault 5 Raider Warlord Terror Max, as well as sporadic appearance of General O'Neill, an NCR Commander being tortured for their amusement. The Station's tracks consist of Garage, Psychedelic, and Surf Rock as well as Proto-Punk from the 1960s. Broadcast Segments "Terror Tool Time" "Brahmin-Skull Death Delivery Device" *Vacuum Cleaner, Duct Tape, Fission Batteries, Fire Ant Resin, Mini Nuke, Woodchipper. Results in a massive explosion. *Step 1: Go to your workbench. At the workbench, combine the woodchipper and vacuum cleaner, along with the fission batteries. *Step 2: Explode. "Cazador Poison-Coated-Taxidermy-Cudgel" * A Deathclaw Gauntlet coated in Cazador venom. "Super Mutant Head-Club" * A Decapitated Super Mutant head and a Pool Cue. * Step 1: Take Super Mutant head. * Step 2: Take pool cue. * Step 3: Stick head on cue. * Step 4: "uuuuuhhh" * Step 5: Profit. "Wait Wait Don't Shoot Me!" (Co-starring General O'Neill) * Question 1: "What is my favorite thing about Super Mutants?" ** Answer: "My favorite thing about Super Mutants is feeling of their decapitated neck cunts and bathing in the blood of their eviscerated bodies!" * Question 2: "What is the NCR?" ** Answer: "Democracy is dead." * Question 2: "What is the NCR?" ** Answer: "Democracy is dead!" * Question 3: "What is wrong with the Survivalist Raiders of San Bernadino?" ** Answer: "They're pathetic idealists. Ruling the world with a bloody clenched fist is the only path to happiness!" * Question 4: "What is your name?" ** Answer: "Your name is General Scumfuck!" * Question 5: "What is your favorite color?" ** Answer: "Your favorite color is red, the color of the blood of all who stand in my way!" * Question 6: "What is the landspeed velocity of a pissed-off Wanamingo?" ** Answer: Unanswerable, as Terror Max forgot to mention if it was a female or drone. Tracks * TBD Related Quests * Bridge Over Eye-15 and Join The War Machine If the player listens to DETH 98.1 while these quests are active, Terror Max can be heard tipping off the Raider Alliance to the arrival of the Alpha and Bravo Company Caravans along the I-15. This can best be heard on the radio playing DETH 98.1 in Johnathan Nos' Vertibird. Behind the Scenes * DETH 98.1 is a reference to the underground "Pirate Radio" stations of the 1950s and 1960s, which would often play banned Music and usually attracted listeners due to the eccentric personalities of their hosts. * The Third Segment of "Wait Wait Don't Shoot Me!" is a reference to the infamous "Bridge of Death" scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, which was also referenced in a Special Encounter in Fallout 2. Category:Radio Stations Category:DETH 98.1 Category:Raider Alliance